Owls Become Others
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The band goes to the time of the Others for the fifth time. But this time, something unexpected happens. *Sequel to Chaos at the Quiditch World Cup.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Yes, I am too lazy to name the chapters. I might get back into the habit later. Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter. Review please.)

Soren sat in his hollow, working on translating an Other book. It was weird to do so, now that they had been to the Other time.

But this had to be done. Bess had recently found books categorized as 'fiction'. He was working on one of those. He chuckled to himself, remembering Twilight's reaction to a weapon called a light saber.

Then he heard someone enter his hollow. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Eglantine."

"Hi Soren." She greeted cheerfully. Then she frowned. "You look tired."

He chuckled again. If he was honest, he felt tired. "A little bit." He said. "But what about you? I have a feeling you're not here just for a sibling visit."

"Well, no." Eglantine admitted with a head shake. "I was wondering if you and the band could take me to the Other time." There was a pause. "I know Elna has a chaw for that, but it's a little late to be taking chaws."

Soren nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't mind going there again actually." He set his book down and the two of them flew out and started towards Twilight's hollow. He'd left Gylfie and Digger on the count of his growing family.

"I should leave Ajin in charge while I'm gone." Soren said, reffering to Bell's mate. "It will be a good way to tell if he can be king."

Eglantine gave him a concerned look. "I suppose so, but you're going to be king for a while. There's no need to worry about that yet."

Soren opened his mouth. This time he was going to be more honest with Eglantine. But then, they landed at Twillight's hollow, and the conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sorry for the rushed chapter.)

Eglantine walked over to the window of the owl shop. "Wow." She breathed, looking out.

"Cool isn't it?" Twilight asked. Eglantine nodded. Twilight continued. "Now let's not just sit here. This place is huge, and I don't think we've seen the whole thing yet." He flew out.

The rest of the owls followed him and began exploring. Soren gave Eglantine a tour of the places they'd already seen, and the band reunited at a shop for potions ingredients. It had taken pretty much the whole night for all the owls to see what they wanted, and they might've gone back without incident if it weren't for the fact that at that moment a green flash lit up a room in the potions shop.

Curious, Eglantine went inside the potions shop and gave the door the green flash had been behind a push. There was a huge cauldron sitting there. "What do you think that's about?" Eglantine asked, landing on the floor and staring up at it.

The rest of the band landed in the room too, a little bit behind her.

"I don't know." Digger said. "But I think we should get out of here. The last time I got too close to a cauldron it turned me blue. And potions can do a lot worse than that."

"It was because of potions we ended up being able to go to this time." Gylfie pointed out.

"Alright. Let's go." Eglantine said. She turned around and spread her wings to take off.

Then the cauldron sprayed. Eglantine turned around and was just in time to see the potion fall over her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(They changed fully clothed. Just one of those convenient things I better set straight.)

Soren let out a groan. He was pretty sure he'd hit his head when that potion hit him. Or maybe it was the potion itself that was causing him pain, it hadn't tasted very good when some of it had fell into his open mouth.

Soren's groan sounded funny, but he didn't think anything of it. At least, not right away. He lifted his wing to put on his head, but something went wrong. _Where are my feathers!?_

Soren snapped his eyes open and drew his 'wing' away from his head. "Oh no." He said.

Then Twilight shouted something that summed up the situation. "You're an Other!"

Soren looked up. "So are you." He pointed out.

"_And _we're speaking their language." Digger noticed.

_Oh. So that's why we all sounded funny. _Soren thought.

"H-how did this happen?" Gylfie stuttered.

Digger shook his head. "Odds are it had something to do with that potion. We all drank some, am I right?"

Everyone nodded. Everyone began to get up, though since they no longer had talons or wings it proved to be harder than they thought to do so.

Soren meanwhile, was starting to notice differences in their appreances. At first, an Other was just an Other, but now he noticed differences. For example, the fluff on all of their heads seemed to match the color of their feathers. Although he and Eglantine did not have any white in their fluff. Their eyes were also similar to their owl eyes. Once again, Soren and Eglantine were the only ones who really varied. Their eyes were more dark gray than black.

"How is it I'm still the shortest?" Gylfie asked.

_Right. We're all still in the same order for height. _Soren thought. _Add that to the identifying list._

"We get turned into Other, and your first thought is height?" Twilight asked with disbelief.

Gylfie sighed. "No. My first thought is that we're going deaf. Others have terrible hearing. My second thought is 'how did this happen'. Height is really my third thought." After a pause she added, "And I have a fourth thought. What are we going to do about it?"

The band looked at each other. "The same thing we did when we first got sucked through the portal." Digger answered. "Find a potions book that tells us how to reverse it."

"Well, we are in a potions store." Twilight said.

So the five of them turned and started to the rest of the store. Though, it took a few attempts to get there, since they weren't used to walking on the Others strange feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Eglantine," Twilight said as he pulled another book from the shelf. "I found another way Others are different us."

Without looking up from the book she had, Eglantine replied, "If it's that we're younger I already noticed." She let out a soft sigh that Twilight might not have heard with their impaired hearing.

Twilight shook his head. "It's not that. Try to get your tongue to touch the inside of . . . well, whatever we have instead of beaks."

Eglantine found that confusing, but she moved her tongue forward. It was stopped by something new in her mouth. She ran her tongue along it. "Teeth." She said. "We have teeth."

Twilight nodded. "Weird huh?"

Eglantine made an 'uh-huh' noise. Then she set her book back on the shelf. "Well, I haven't seen anything explaining what happened to us _or _how to reverse it."

"Me neither." Twilight put his book back too. "Let's go see if the others had better luck."

They both took a few steps. Then they realized what Twilight had said was a pun and walked the rest of the way to the front of the store laughing.

The rest of the former owls were also there. "Any luck?" Soren asked.

He was met with head shakes. No one had any luck. Soren sighed in a defeated way. "Alright. The only place I can think of that would have better books is Hogwarts. That's how we found out how to make the portal."

"But Soren," Gylfie objected, "we could never get there from here. It takes two nights when we can fly, who knows how long it would take on foot."

Before Soren could offer any solution, an Other walked up to them. "You must be the new first years."

None of them responded for a moment. This was the first Other who'd talked to them that was actually an Other. Digger recovered first. "Yes, we're the new first years."

"Well come on then. We have to get you your supplies for Hogwarts." She led them away.

"Why did you say we were first years?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Because, this will get us to Hogwarts." Digger explained.

(There were five different people who are really the new first years. Kind of feel bad for them.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I actually bothered to look up how the houses were spelled this time.)

Soren heard Eglantine gasp as they walked into Hogwarts, being led with all the first years. However much to his annoyance, that was about all he could hear. He automatically tilted his head to hear better. It didn't improve anything.

"Try this." Digger muttered. He had his hands cupped around his ears.

Soren lifted his hands up and did that same. It really did improve things. At least a little. "Weird." He muttered.

Then one of the other first years noticed. "What are you doing?" He demanded in a condescending tone.

"Oh." Soren realized of course this would look weird. "Um, improving our hearing."

The first year snorted. "That's what you have ears for." He said. Then he shoved his way past them. The band awkwardly put their hands down.

Not that he got far. There was an older Other in front of the door, and that's where everyone stopped. "Now, before you can begin the feast with the other students, you must be sorted into your houses." She explained. "There are four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Eglantine whispered as softly as she could.

Soren shrugged helplessly. He didn't really understand the concept anyway. But now, he'd missed most of the Other's speech and they were led into the great hall.

"Look at the ceiling!" Eglantine pointed up.

Soren looked up. Where was the ceiling? He knew there was one, but currently all he could see was the night sky.

"Wow. I can even see the different constellations." Gylfie breathed. "If this is a fake, it's a good one."

They all stopped up at front, there was one table with older Others sitting facing them. And in front of the two groups was a hat.

To the owls' surprise, it came to life and started to sing a song that reminded Soren vaguely of a Twilight song.

"What?" Eglantine asked softly when it finished.

"I think the recap is, Gryffindor is brave, Ravenclaw is smart, Slytherin is sneaky, and Hufflepuff is loyal." Twilight summed up.

Then the Other who'd led them in here called Eglantine forward. Eglantine's eyes widened and for a moment she stood frozen. Twilight gave her a push and she walked forward, sat on a stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

The hat laughed. Actually it sounded more like bark, and it sounded more like it was in Eglantine's head than outside it. _Well this is new. _The hat thought. _I've never had someone formerly an owl before._

Eglantine's eyes went wide again. _You know about that? _She wondered.

Before she could ask it out loud the hat said in her head, _Indeed I do. And I know enough that it's obvious what house to put you in. _"Gryffindor!" It shouted for the whole room to hear.

One table in particular burst into applause. Eglantine staggered towards them, having a hard time functioning when her mind was focused on all the weird things happening.

Soren was called up next. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Soren blinked in surprise. He'd only just sat down. In fact, it hadn't felt like that hat had touched his head at all. But he joined Eglantine over at the Gryffindor table.

It was Gylfie next. The hat spent longer on her head than Soren, and shorter than Eglantine. It was apparently getting used to former owls. But this time something unexpected happened. "Ravenclaw!" Soren and Gylfie exchanged confused glances as a different table broke out cheering. Gylfie shrugged helplessly and walked to that table.

Then there was Twilight and Digger. Twilight was Gryffindor and Digger Ravenclaw. Digger was another fast decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One second, the plates had been empty, the next they were full of food. Soren gave an involuntary gasp.

"Great isn't it?" a student nearby, who had no doubt been there longer than the former owls.

Soren nodded. He might've said something else, but at that moment he saw a familiar face. He turned and nudged Eglantine and Twilight. "That's Hedwig's Other." he swung his arm. "Harry."

"Really?" Eglantine asked.

At the same time Twilight said, "So we're in the same house as him? Neat."

Soren nodded again. Then he waved at Harry. Harry took a moment to notice, then multiple emotions played across his face. Soren wasn't very good at reading Other expressions yet, but Harry waved back so he took that as a good sign.

Then Eglantine plopped some food on his plate, telling him to eat and that it was good, and Harry was temporarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gylfie and Digger walked out of the Great Hall and watched as students walked passed them. They both knew they were supposed to go to the dormitories, and that someone was supposed to lead them there. But they didn't know where that Other would be.

"You're lost aren't you?" a voice asked. Whoever had said that had a very dreamy voice, like she wasn't really there.

Gylfie and Digger turned around to face her. "Yes. We're looking for the Ravenclaw dormitory." Gylfie answered.

The Other nodded. "I thought so. I'm in Ravenclaw too, so you can follow."

Gylfie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The Other nodded again and started forward. Gylfie and Digger followed her. They reached the top of what seemed like a tower, and the Other knocked on a door. To Gylfie and Digger's surprise, it asked a question. The Other answered it and the door swung open.

"You learn this way. See?" she said, drifting in.

"Interesting." Digger agreed as they walked in.

"I'm Gylfie by the way. And that's Digger." She waved a hand at him.

"I know." The Other said. "People were making fun of Digger's name. But don't let it bother you. That's just what they want."

Digger nodded. He hadn't really noticed, but he wasn't used to his hearing being so terrible. "It's nothing." He said.

"That's good." The Other started up some stairs. Gylfie was supposed to go up that side too, though she'd be with the first years, and this Other wasn't one of those. Digger went the other direction, where the male Others slept.

"Hey!" Gylfie called, running after the Other up the stairs. "You didn't tell us who you are."

"Oh. I'm Luna." The Other introduced.

"Well Luna, thank you for leading us up here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twilight bonded into the Gryffindor dormitory and poll vaulted over the couch, landing right next to Soren and Eglantine. Being an Other was unfortunate, but it had some new advantageous. "So guys, ready for class?"

Soren and Eglantine looked confused. "What's a class?" Soren asked.

Twilight shrugged. "Don't know. But from what I can figure out they're kind of like chaws, except for Others."

Soren and Eglantine exchanged glances. That probably wasn't a good sign. "What about finding a potion?" Soren asked.

Twilight sighed. "Soren, we don't know how long it's going to take to find this potion, or how long it will take to make. Remember how long we were gone making a potion the last time?"

Soren looked down. Apparently he hadn't thought of that. "Well, yeah . . . but the sooner we start looking the sooner we'll find it."

"We'll find a time to look for a potion. I'm taking a look into the Other world in the meantime." Twilight said.

Soren sighed, looking away again. Odds were, he wanted to look for the potion, but didn't want to leave Twilight alone. Eglantine must have realized that too because she walked over to Twilight. "Well, I'm going to 'class.' You can start looking for that potion without us if you like." She said.

Soren nodded. "Sounds good."

So the three went out, and started their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soren had thought he could reach the Library. It seemed like it should've been simple enough. Go down to the first floor, find which room it was based off what he'd seen of it as an owl.

But the stair case had started _moving _while he was on it, taking him to a platform with no other stair cases. There was only a door, so that's where he went. Now he wasn't sure where he was.

"Oh where is the library?" He asked to himself.

He hadn't realized someone else was nearby. "You're looking for library?" The Other said.

Soren turned around, realizing with some annoyance he couldn't move his Other head like his owl head. He nodded.

"I pass the library on the way to class. I can show you." He volunteered.

Soren smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

The two started down the hall. "I'm Soren by the way."

"Oh, I'm Neville."

Neville led Soren back out to the stair cases. "I think this is the way we go." Neville said.

They started down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs Neville stopped. "No . . . wait. It's the other way." They dashed back up and started down a different stair case. But when they reached the bottom the only place to go was up. "Don't worry. I know where I'm going." He started up the stairs. Soren followed, then their feet got stuck. Soren looked down. His foot was sinking into the step.

The two had to help each other out. "Sorry about that." Neville said.

Soren nodded. "No problem." He panted. Though in his head he was thinking, _This school is crazy. They have stairs that try to kill you._

At the top of this platform, there was a stair case going down, right down to the right floor. The two went down it, this time without any trick steps. Then they walked along the hall until they reached Neville's classroom. "That's weird. I thought for sure the library was before this room." Neville said.

"It is." An Other behind them said. Soren didn't know it, but it was Luna.

Soren nodded. "Right. I can get there on my own now. Thanks you two!" He called, giving them a wave as he ran off towards the library.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Twilight and Eglantine were having just as hard of a time as Soren. Actually it was even worse for them. Neither of them really knew where the classroom they were looking for was. "This might be it." Twilight suggested, walking to a door. He opened it and he and Eglantine walked in.

"Apparently not." Eglantine said. This was a classroom, but it was an empty classroom. And judging by the looks of it, it hadn't been used in a while.

The two turned back around. Twilight opened the door, and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open a little. Outside, was a dark passage with blue flames for light. He shut the door and looked at Eglantine. "I'm not going crazy right? The outside world did just change."

Eglantine nodded. "I saw it too."

They both stood in front of the closed door for a while. Then Twilight sighed, realizing they couldn't stay there all day, and opened the door again. The hall was back to normal. Except there were two Others, who looked almost exactly the same, running closer, being chased by someone.

"Hey! In here." Twilight waved them over. Once the two entered Twilight shut the door, opened it again, and they were once again in the dark passage.

The four of them peered out into this hall. "Wow." One of the Others said. "A first year and already he's figured this one out."

Twilight scowled. "I may be a first year, but I've had plenty of challenges in my life."

"Oh yeah?" the one who'd spoken earlier.

"Like what?" the other one asked.

Twilight opened his mouth. Then he had to pause. He couldn't exactly say he'd fought the Pure Ones, killed their leader Kludd, and was in the war of the ember. So he settled for something vague enough it could work for Others too. At least he hoped. "I'm from the orphan school of tough learning. Never had parents, never had a home. I just travel from place to place."

Eglantine gave a cough. "Speaking of traveling, we should travel to our class."

"Not necessarily." One of the Others said. Their voices were similar, so it didn't really matter which. "See these? Just put them near the classroom, and your professor won't even notice you're missing."

"Cool." Twilight said. He reached out for them.

The other Other put up his hand. "Wait, it's going to cost you."

"Eglantine," Twilight looked at her. "You have in money left?"

Eglantine sighed and reached into her pocket. "I told you not to get anything off the trolley." She said.

Then she gave the two Others what was left of her money, and they gave her their little . . . well, whatever the things were. "Thanks." Eglantine said. "Now let's go find that classroom."

"Maybe we can find Soren's too." Twilight suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Digger went running through the dark damp halls. He didn't really mind that, he was used to it. But he was about to be late for his first class, and he didn't really want that to happen.

_There's the door! _Digger thought. He shoved it aside and ran in. He hadn't been watching where he was going and tripped over a box, making its contents fall all over the floor. Fortunatly, the only thing inside were a few books.

Then the Other at the front of the class, the potions teacher no doubt, spoke. "I would think if Ravenclaws were as intelligent as they claim to be, they wouldn't trip over things they had to go out of their way to reach."

There were a few muffled laughs from the students. "Well that might be true," As Digger spoke he got up and put the books back into the box. They seemed to be spares of some sort. "But we're also intelligent enough to know being late for our first class is bad."

Then he walked towards his seat. This day had not started well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(This chapter becomes less random later.)

_I am officially lost. _Twillight thought. He wished he's listened to Eglantine when she said she thought class was in the other direction. Now he was in a hall that was going underground, that seemed to go on forever, and that had no one in it.

Then there were footsteps behind him, and he turned around to find two very familiar faces. It was the two who had given him and Eglantine those props, props which worked rather well.

"You again?" One of them asked.

"You know Fred, for a first year, he seems good at finding all the secret passages in the castle." The other commented.

"I told you, I'm not just any first year. I've had people try to kill me before." Twilight told them.

"How'd you deal with that?" The one that seemed to be Fred asked. For once he really did seem to want to know.

Twilight opened his mouth, but once again had to think of an answer other than the first one that popped into his head. He couldn't exactly say it without it making him look crazy. "I sing. Want to hear?"

The two looked at each other. The one who was still nameless shrugged. "Alright."

Twilight sucked in his breath, then he began to loudly sing. The two meanwhile looked shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soren sat in the library reading over books, he and Gylfie. Apparently Digger had the same idea as Twilight. It was a little concerning really, Digger was the wisest of them all, if he thought they should go to class, maybe Soren was wrong.

And his gizzard didn't seem to be telling him what was right.

He had lost track of the time when he saw Hedwig's Other walk in. He took a seat near Soren. For a moment neither of them spoke. Then Soren said, "You're Harry Potter right?"

"Let me guess," Harry started. Soren could tell from his tone this wasn't going to be a good conversation. "You think I'm a complete nutter for saying Voldomort returned."

_Who is Voldomort? _Soren thought. It didn't matter. He trusted Hedwig's Other, and it would be a bad idea to voice any doubt right now anyway. "No, I believe you." Soren said.

Harry blinked. He probably hadn't expected that. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Soren said. His mind raced. He had had a lot of awful things happen to him, but people always seemed to trust him. Except . . . when Striga took over the Ga'Hoole tree. Using that time to come up with his words he continued. "It's hard when people don't believe you. The least likely people no longer trust you. And it's worse when the one spreading lies is still out there getting stronger."

Once again Harry looked surprised. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Soren replied. Then he went back to his book.

For a moment that was the end of it. Until Harry spoke again. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Soren." He said. Then, it was really the end of their conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The days passed like this. Twilight, Eglantine, and Digger went to classes. They occasionally saw each other, and Twilight ran into the twins Fred and George a few more times. Apparently, after his singing stunt they decided they would make an object for their shop after it.

Meanwhile, Soren and Gylfie went to the library each day and looked for a way to reverse the potion used on them. They met a few other people, and even saw Harry a few other times. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything on the original potion, much less a way to reverse it.

Then came the day Harry was having a meeting for anyone interested in being taught defence against the dark arts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"And you found out about this tunnel how?" Eglantine asked.

Twilight chuckled. "I told you, I found it by mistake. Fred and George told me where it goes later."

They were taking the tunnel into Hogsmeade, since first years couldn't go there. Unfortunatly, they weren't good at using the Other's eye sight, and Twilight smashed into a wall before he saw it. "OWW!" He cried, grabbing at his nose.

"Shh!" Gylfie hissed. "We're going to get caught."

"I'm going to get caught anyway when someone asks why my nose is broken." Twilight shot back, though he was being more silent.

"Guys, this isn't the time." Soren said. He turned to Twilight. "Did you really break your nose?" Twilight shook his head. "Good. Then let's find this place Harry's having the meeting." Then he shoved the trap door open, and the five former owls climbed out into the basement of Honeydukes sweets.

"Won't it look a little strange for us to be coming out of the basement?" Gylfie asked.

Twilight shrugged. "We can always say we were getting my nose fixed down here."

Gylfie gave a laugh and shook her head. But that was the end of that topic. They walked up the steps and out. No one noticed them slide into the crowd. "So, where's this meeting?" Eglantine asked.

"Someplace called the Hogshead." Soren replied.

They looked up and down the street. "I don't see it." Twilight pointed out.

"We'll just have to explore a bit. That's why we came early." Digger said. The five wandered the streets. They were beginning to think they were going the wrong way, considering how abandoned this place looked, when they saw it.

They entered. _Wonder where we're supposed to go. _Soren thought. Then he saw a large group of Others. In this empty place it seemed like a good bet that was where they should be.

"Wow. Big crowd." Twilight commented. Soren nodded, then they walked over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bell sat in front of the portal. She had made sure to stay far enough away she wouldn't get sucked in. The rest of her family seemed fascinated with the Other time, but not her.

Then she felt someone's wing go onto her shoulder. She let out a little gasp and turned. Then she smiled. It was just Ajin. "Hi." She greeted.

Ajin smiled back. "Hello Bell." Then he grew serious again. "So, what are you doing here?"

"It's just-" she sighed. "Soren's been gone for so long again."

"Exactly." Ajin agreed.

Bell blinked in surprise and turned to him. "What?"

"Well, you said again. Every time he goes to the time of the Others he's gone longer than he originally thought. But every time he also comes back, and he's perfectly."

Bell thought about it a bit. Then she nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Yes, I did the movie version of this.)

"They're all just here because they think I'm some kind of freak." Harry muttered to Hermione.

Soren put his head onto his hand. This hadn't been going well, and of course he didn't understand much of what they were talking about. You-know-who? Cedric Diggory?

It looked like Harry was going to leave, then Luna said, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?"

Harry stopped but didn't say anything. It was Hermione who spoke. "Yes. I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Someone else commented.

"A-and he killed a basilisk. With the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

"Third year he fought about a hundred dementors at once." Ron put in.

"And last year he really did fight off You-know-who in the flesh." Hermione finished.

Soren smiled. Hedwig had always been so proud of Harry. While Soren still didn't know who You-know-who was, but had to admit Harry had a really impressive list. If he ever got back to being an owl, he'd have to tell Hedwig about some of this. _No. Not if, when. _He corrected himself.

Harry meanwhile, had something of his own to say. "Facing this stuff, in real life, is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered," Suddenly the image of Kludd came to Soren's mind. During the battle of the burning. Soren hadn't wanted to kill Kludd, but Kludd would have killed Soren. Really Twilight had saved him.

Harry continued, "Or watching a friend die, right before your eyes . . . you don't know what that's like."

_I do actually. _Soren thought as another image raced to him. This one was of Coryn. He quickly looked away.

There was a pause. Then he heard voices, but he wasn't really listening. Someone put a hand on him. "Soren?" Soren blinked. He turned to see Gylfie giving him a concerned look. "Soren are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

His voice wasn't the most convincing, but Gylfie didn't point that out. "Okay. Then let's go."

"Huh?" Soren gave her a confused expression.

"Everyone's signing up for the lessons."

Soren let out a sigh and collected his thoughts. Then he got up and walked with the other four to sign up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey Harry!" Soren called, seeing him going up the stairs. He ran after him. "Harry."

"Oh, hi. Soren right?" Harry asked. Soren nodded. "So, you still thinking of coming to the DA?"

Soren nodded again. "Yes, I just have one question. Who's Voldemort?"

Harry looked up at him in shock. "You don't know?" His voice almost sounded condescending, but since Soren was still fairly new at being an Other he could be wrong.

"Well, I haven't exactly been here long. . ."

"No, it's fine. I didn't know who Voldemort was at first either." Harry sighed, looking ahead. "I take it you know wizards can be bad?" Soren nodded. "Well, I liked the way someone worded it. He said Voldemort went as bad as you can go. He believed only pure bloods were real wizards."

"Wait, pure bloods?" Soren asked.

"People whose family is all magical." Harry elaborated. Once again, Soren was reminded of the Pure Ones. He shivered. "Anyway, he'd kill anyone who didn't agree with him. So, he killed my parents."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Soren said. "My parents were killed by someone evil too, though not this Voldemort."

Harry shrugged. "It's okay. I don't really have any memories of them anyway."

There was a pause as they continued going wherever Harry was going. Soren opened his mouth to say he should get to the library, which was in the opposite direction, when Harry spoke again. "Anyway, Voldemort almost died when he tried to kill me, but now he's back! And no one believes me!"

Soren thought about it, then shook his head. "Obviously people believe you, or no one would have signed up for the DA."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"STUPEFY!" Twilight shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gylfie gave her wand a swift wave. "Protego!" The spell bounced away from her and back at Twilight.

Twilight's eyes went wide, he didn't have enough time to react. The spell hit him and he went flying into the wall.

"Ooo, that's got to hurt." Fred said, temporarily looking away from his own duel and giving a cringe.

"Twilight!" Gylfie ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

Twilight made a groaning noise, but he could up and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, if it's of any constellation, we know you're good at that spell now." Harry said. "You just have to work on reacting to your opponent."

"Yeah. I got that." Twilight grunted, holding his gizzard. _No, stomach. _He automatically corrected. He turned to Gylfie, "Care to do another round?"

Gyflie grinned. "Sure." She got up and went across the room, where she held her wand at the ready.

"Stupefy!" Twilight shouted again. But this time he didn't put as much force behind it. If he was going to get hit again, he didn't want it to be as painful as last time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I still think this is a mistake." Gylfie hissed. "Don't you think Harry will notice he's missing this?"

Soren shrugged. "Hopefully we can get in and out before he does, this is important." He replied in a whisper. "Now let's stop talking. This thing might make it impossible for anyone to see us, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to hear us."

Gylfie still looked skeptical at the idea, and Soren had to admit, he wasn't too happy about stealing Harry's invisibility cloak either. But then they reached the door to the restricted section and stopped talking. This cloak was the easiest way to get into the section.

As soon as they were inside, Soren flung the cloak off. "You take the left, I'll take the right." Soren said. Gylfie gave a nod and they split up. Soren took the cloak, mostly because Gylfie's size made it less likely anyone would see her.

They worked at it and came back to the center around lunch. "Did you find anything?" Soren asked.

"If you mean by anything, books about polyjuice potions, Nicolas Flamel, and something called a Horcrux, then yes. But nothing on how to turn us back, though the polyjuice potion was close."

Soren sighed. "Alright, no luck here either. Let's go return Harry' cloak and get some lunch.

"Now that, I'm all for." Gylfie agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Wow. There's actually . . . not much left in this. I thought for sure it was going to be long.)

Soren stared at his wand in concentration. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. There was a tiny flash, but aside from that not much happened.

"Think of a happy memory." Harry instructed them, circling everyone. "The happiest you can think of."

Soren stopped and thought. _The happiest I can think of? _He wondered as Luna's rabbit patronus came rushing past him. Then he thought of hit, and he knew he'd thought of the right memory. He already had an outrageously huge grin on his face, even for an Other who could make their smiles bigger than an owl. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. An owl that heavily resembled himself came spouting out of his wand, wings spread wide. Harry gave a small gasp.

Even Harry took notice. "Wow." He said. He was probably impressed because this was such an advanced spell and Soren was technically a first year. "What did you think of?"

Soren shook his head. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You've said that before." He seemed a little suspicious.

Soren sighed. "Okay listen, I'll tell you sometime. But how about we wait until I can prove my crazy story?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Alright. . ." Then he walked off to other members of the DA.

Digger turned to Soren. "What did you think of?" He asked.

Soren smiled. "When Blythe, Bash, and Bell hatched."

Digger smiled back. "Nice job Soren."

Twilight meanwhile looked thoughtful. "Hmm, not a bad idea." He waved his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A great gray patronus burst out of his wand.

"Well, wonder what the rest of us should think of." Gyflie said, since Soren and Twilight were the only ones who had owlets.

In the end, Digger and Gylfie used the first time they flew as their memory, and Eglantine used when she'd woken up from being stone blinked and was with Soren.

No sooner had Eglantine cast her patronus out, then the walls started shaking. A few people crept closer to where it was being hit, but the Band took a few steps away and moved closer to each other.

A crack appeared in the wall. "I'll make short work of this." A voice on the other end said. She shouted a spell.

At the same time Harry shouted, "Run!"

No one needed to be told twice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Band dashed through the hall, but this didn't look good. There was no way they'd make it back to their houses before being caught. And Soren and Gylfie couldn't afford to get caught, they hadn't gone to a single class all year.

Then they passed a statue. "Wait!" Digger cried out. The others stopped and turned to him questioningly. "This is one of the secret passages." He reminded them.

So the Band dashed in and let it shut behind them. There was a pause they all sat, catching their breath and glancing nervously at the statue in case anyone had seen them enter. Nothing happened, and after a while Twilight spoke. "So . . . anyone want to go to Honeydukes?" He asked, since the tunnel did lead to Honeydukes.

A few gave half-hearted laughs. "I don't think so." Eglantine said. "I think we should find a way back to the Common Rooms."

"Right." Digger agreed. "But we don't know when it's going to be safe. I think we should take this tunnel through, and then go back in a different way. It'll look less suspicious, and we'll have a good idea on when it's safe."

Since Digger had a point, and he usually had good ideas, they all started down the tunnels.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Twilight, Digger, and Eglantine were walking towards potions. Twilight and Eglantine had been pleasantly surprised to find Digger had class the same time as them.

But once they reached the entrance to the potions room Twilight grimaced. "What is it?" Eglantine asked.

"I think I dropped my potions book in the room of requirement. And there's no way I'm going back there for it." Twilight explained.

"Don't worry." Digger told him. "There are extra books in the box by the door. You can borrow one of them."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Glaux. I think Snape would've killed me if I didn't have a book."

So the three stepped in and walked towards their desks. To avoid attracting attention and possibly getting in trouble, Twilight opened the box as little as possible and took a book without looking at it.

Much to his dismay, it was a really, _really _old and tattered looking book, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to read it. Then he opened it and just barely suppressed a groan. It had writing all over it that made it hard to figure out what to do for the potion they were working on.

Then, as he was chopping up potions ingredients, the book fell off the table. Twilight reached down and picked it up. It was on a different page then he'd left off on. Then some of the words the former student had written in attracted his attention. He read through and his breath caught.

"Digger!" He hissed. Digger turned to him. "This is it." He pointed to the words the student had written in. "This is the potion that turns us back into owls."

"Are you sure?" Digger asked.

Twilight gave a nod, then Snape noticed them. "You two are very talkative today. Perhaps one of you has something you would like to share with the class."

"No." Twilight said quickly.

"We were just comparing ways to prepare the potion." Digger improvised.

"Odd, I don't recall ever saying you should vary from the book." Snape pointed out coldly.

"But _I _recall this class being about improving in potion making. In that case, it can't hurt to try new things." Digger pointed out.

Twilight gave him an impressed look. He didn't know how Digger came up with this stuff so fast.

Snape on the other hand was the exact opposite of impressed. "You really should get rid of your attitude _Digger_." He sneered the name, causing a few people to giggle at how ridiculous the name was for an Other. Twilight curled his hands into fists. _"_It could get you in trouble, and I'm sure you hate to lose house points."

"It doesn't matter if he'd hate that or not!" Twilight snapped. "You're going to take them away anyway!"

"Perhaps." Snape agreed. "And perhaps you'd like to have points taken away from Gryffindor too."

"You know what, let me tell you something!" Twilight leapt up. Several people gasped. Then Twilight sucked in a breath, and burst into a song.

Once he finished his song everyone, including Twilight himself, was shocked frozen. Then what had just happened began to sink in. "Run!" Eglantine shouted.

Twilight grabbed the book and ran out of the room. Eglantine and Digger followed him out, Digger muttering, "Here we go again." Then he called to Twilight, "If he wants to come after us, he's going to catch up. We're still not good at running."

Twilight and Eglantine looked at each other, grinning. "No problem." Twilight said. He ran to a door. The three dashed in. Twilight shut the door, then opened it again, and they were in a completely different hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Band sat around Twilight's book in the library. "Well there's no doubt about it," Soren said, "this is the potion we're looking for." Then he looked at Gylfie, who was looking on the inside cover. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out whose book this is." Gylfie replied. "It says it belongs to someone named the Half-Blood Prince."

"Well whoever he is, he's brilliant." Eglantine said. "We can become owls again!" Soren and Eglantine hugged each other, and soon the other three joined in.

Then there was cough. They turned around to see the one who'd discovered the DA. Twilight, Eglantine, and Digger knew her as Umbridge. "Excuse me children, but are you by any chance Soren, Eglantine, Twilight, Digger, and Gylfie?"

The five looked at each other. Then Gylfie gave the smallest of nods.

Umbridge gave one of the most fake smiles ever. "I thought so. I found your names on this list." She held up the list of people in the DA.

Considering how bad that had made things, it was no surprise when Twilight said, "Sprink."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Soren and Gylfie were packing up their things in their various dormitories. It wasn't a hard task considering neither of them had much in the way of possessions here. Only what they'd gotten at Diagon Alley. But considering they hadn't been to any classes all year, they'd been expelled.

Soren slammed his suite case and walked outside of the Common Room. Gylfie was waiting for him outside, she'd somehow beat him in packing. "Soren," She breathed with a panicked look in her eyes, "Soren what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Gylfie." Soren laid a hand on her shoulder. "The others have the potion, they can make it and then it won't matter."

Gylfie shook her head as they started away from the Common Room. "That's not the part I'm worried about." She said. "Do you remember them talking about memory modifying?"

Soren nodded. He heard mutters about modifying their memories, though it didn't seem like anyone could decide if they should do it.

"Well," Gylfie continued, "If they do that will we remember being owls?"

Soren stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't thought of that at all. "Oh no. We have to hide." He said.

As it turned out they didn't. At that moment Twilight, Eglantine, and Digger came running over. "Soren! Gylfie!" Twilight cried out. "We finished the potion."

Each of them had a small valve of potion in their hands, with Eglantine and Digger holding an extra one for Soren and Gylfie.

"Great." Gylfie said with relief. She took Digger's valve and opened it.

"Wait!" Soren cried. They all gave him looks of disbelief. "Trust me, I want to be an owl again just as much as the rest of you. But I promised Harry I'd explain all the things I couldn't tell him earlier until I had proof. Remember?" The other four nodded. "While now, I have proof."

Twilight did a face palm, but Digger nodded understandingly. "It won't take long." He said. "Let's find Harry."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Sorry it took so long to update. School's been keeping me busy.)

The band ran down the grand stair case, a familiar Other was in sight. "Harry!" Soren called, "Hey Harry!"

Harry turned around and Soren almost stopped dead in his tracks. Harry looked angry. Really angry. "What?" Harry asked, sounding irritated too.

Soren wasn't afraid of him though. "Well, we agreed I'd explain some of the strange things I do, once I had proof. And now, I have that proof."

Harry's anger seemed to fade, at least a bit. "Alright. Let's hear it."

Soren nodded. "The first thing you should know, is that we're not really Others."

"Others?" Harry asked.

Soren waved a dismissive hand. "Wait for me to finish." He said. Then he continued. "Second thing, is that we're not from this time." Then Soren continued to, in as short of a way as possible, tell their story. He told about the Pure Ones, and the Ga'Hoole tree, and the many kingdoms. Occasionally, the other four would input something.

When he was finished Harry was, well, Soren wasn't really sure. He definetly wasn't as mad as before, but he didn't' seem happy either. _He's skeptical. _Soren thought.

"You're right." Harry told him. "I don't believe you at all. You're a complete nut."

He turned away and was about to start his sulking walk down. Then Soren spoke again. "I didn't think you would. And that's why we have proof."

Harry turned around. "Proof I have to see."

"Alright everyone, ready?" Soren asked, opening his potion.

"We were ready before you were." Gylfie pointed out.

So they all opened their potions and drank. Soren felt the same sensation as when he'd turned into an Other and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was an owl again.

"Yes!" Twilight shouted. Harry shouted something too, but now that they were owls again, they couldn't understand what it was.

"We should go." Soren said. The five took to the sky and flew towards the nearest window. But before they left, Soren turned around and gave Harry a wave with his wing. Harry gave a dazed wave back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, and Eglantine burst through the portal. It felt so good; not only to be owls again, but to be back. And there was someone waiting for them on the other side.

"Da!" Bell cried. She leapt forward and hugged him with her wings. Then she got back onto the ground, a look of joy and relief was in her eyes. "You're back! All of you are back!" Soren nodded. "Everyone was so worried. You've never been gone this long before."

The only time they'd come close had been their first year. "Well we're back, and we're fine." Soren assured her, laying a wing on her shoulder. "And believe me," He turned and looked at the other four knowingly. "Do we have stories for everyone."

With that, Bell led them out of the underground tunnel, and into the familiar Ga'Hoole tree.


End file.
